


Без пяти минут вчера

by Toriya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Next Generation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-09
Updated: 2007-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7706293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toriya/pseuds/Toriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как все начиналось</p>
            </blockquote>





	Без пяти минут вчера

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан в подарок Kamoshi, которая хотела про Скорпиуса по ключевой фразе: «Держим путь за этими мышами»

В окнах Хогвартса зажигались огни. В Большом зале ученики собирались на ужин. И только двое мальчишек стояли на коленях под кроной старого дерева. Один сосредоточенно водил палочкой вдоль самого основания корявого ствола, как будто пытаясь что-то разглядеть. Другой настороженно вглядывался в просветы между ветками.  
\- Я точно знаю, он должен быть где-то здесь! – прошептал темный, по-прежнему пристально изучая ствол. Может, вот это?  
\- Сев, мы здесь уже целый час и все без толку. Думаешь, никто не заметит, что нас нет на ужине?  
\- Да не дергайся ты. Придумаем что-нибудь.  
\- Может, лучше потом еще придем? - второму мальчику, светловолосому, явно было не по себе.  
Первый быстро обернулся.  
\- Если тебе так надо, можешь идти, я найду его сам.  
\- Ну уж нет. Вместе пришли, вместе и уйдем, - мальчишка скрестил руки на груди и привалился к дереву, видимо, решив, если потребуется, провести здесь всю ночь. Вдруг он дернулся, выхватил свою палочку, шепнул «Люмос» и прищурился.  
\- Смотри, Сев! – воскликнул он, хватая второго за плечо. Это тут. Точно!  
\- Скорп, ты гений! – мальчишка бросился на землю, - да помоги же!  
И уже через мгновение, они оба, воодушевленно сопя, раскидывали в стороны влажные листья и комки рыхлой глины… А потом вдруг замерли и уставились друг на друга, тяжело дыша.

 

\- Ну я же тебе говорил, – довольный Сев вытер перепачканной ладонью лицо и стал похож на трубочиста. Правда, Скорпиус плохо себе представлял, как выглядят настоящие трубочисты, но почему-то ему казалось, что именно так. Он пожал плечами и, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал равнодушно, сказал:  
\- И что теперь?  
\- Как что? Держим путь за этими мышами!  
Светлые брови взметнулись вверх.  
\- По-о-оттер! Ты дурак. Ты знаешь сколько времени? Почти девять. Если мы сейчас полезем в это… в эту нору, то точно не успеем до отбоя.  
\- Зато ты увидишь Визжащую хижину! – Северус схватил его за рукав и с энтузиазмом встряхнул.  
\- Я ее и завтра могу увидеть.  
\- Отлично. Тогда я пойду один. Приятных снов, Малфой. Передавай привет Филчу, - он отвернулся и спрыгнул в яму, из которой тянуло сыростью.

Скорпиус закусил губу, прислушался к ночным шорохом, доносящимся из Запретного леса, поежился и, взглянув еще раз на замок, полез следом. Папа был прав. Дружба с Поттером была самой ужасной идеей, которая когда-то приходила в его голову, но он уже не мог ничего исправить.

***

Скорпиус боялся. Изо всех сил сжимая руку отца, он смотрел на пыхтящий поезд и не знал, что делать. Ему нравились рассказы о волшебстве, о чудесах Хогвартся, нравилось, как дед мечтательно закатывает глаза и на его губах появляется какая-то очень мальчишеская улыбка, а отец неодобрительно качает головой, поглядывая в их сторону, и демонстративно делает вид, что увлечен вечерней газетой. Скорпиусу хотелось своими глазами увидеть то место, где два самых любимых человека в его жизни – отец и дед – провели свое детство и юность. Только вот он еще никогда не оставался один. А теперь…

Отец присел на корточки рядом, его светлые глаза были привычными – печальными и добрыми – и стало немножко легче – вроде бы все по-прежнему, и он просто становится взрослее, а значит, надо и вести себя как подобает примерным взрослым мальчикам из хорошей семьи. Скорпиус сморгнул, пытаясь отогнать подступившие слезы, и вздернул подбородок.

Отец так ничего и не сказал, только потрепал его по волосам и крепко прижал к себе – всего на мгновенье. Потом долго целовала и шептала что-то на ухо мама.

\- Будь хорошим мальчиком, Скорпи, помни, что мы очень-очень тебя любим, - сказала она негромко, помогая ему взобраться на ступеньку.

Они еще долго шли по платформе и махали, а Скорпиус все старался отвернуться от окна, потому что плакать было не хорошо, а он плакал. Горько, взахлеб, размазывая кулаком слезы. Потом он сидел на длинном красном ковре в коридоре, до тех пор, пока улыбчивая волшебница не подкатила к нему тележку со сладостями. Очень хотелось улыбнуться ей в ответ, но не получилось – губы дрожали, поэтому он дернул дверь первого же купе и скользнул внутрь.

В купе ехала компания старшекурсниц, сначала они его изучали, потом попытались заговорить. Но Скорпиусу разговаривать не хотелось. Хотелось просто смотреть в бежевую стену и вспоминать дом. Девчонки попереглядывались, а потом просто забыли о нем, поглощенные своими непонятными разговорами и проблемами. Это было хорошо. Он сидел тихо, почти не шевелясь, а потом уткнулся носом в колени и задремал, снова оказавшись в гостиной у камина. Мама играла на рояле, дедушка пил красное-красное вино из прозрачного бокала, папа читал, а Скорпиус сражался сам с собой в волшебные шахматы, и сам у себя выигрывал.

Его разбудили, когда поезд уже остановился в Хогсмиде. Потолкавшись на перроне в толпе первокурсников, пытаясь поспеть за огромным косматым волшебником, которого, как он знал, звали Хагридом, Скорпиус погрузился наконец в лодку и заворожено смотрел на приближающийся замок с сияющими золотыми окнами. А вода в озере была черная-черная, и Скорпиусу все время казалось, что вот сейчас лодка накренится, он вывалится и наверняка утонет, так и не узнав, что же такое на самом деле этот Хогвартс. Поэтому он сидел очень прямо, вцепившись в борт и, кажется, даже не дышал.

Хогвартс был огромным, Скорпиус никогда не видел таких больших замков, даже на картинках. Он поднимался по лестнице, задрав голову, пытаясь разглядеть где-то там, высоко-высоко, потолок и, кажется, наступил на собственную мантию, покачнулся и выронил палочку, которая поскакала по ступенькам вниз. А сзади поднималась смеющаяся восхищенная толпа таких же как он, мальчишек и девчонок. Скорпиус бросился к перилам. Если он потеряет палочку или если она вдруг сломается, все будет кончено. Какой же он тогда волшебник? Как он будет учиться? Как скажет дедушке, что потерял его подарок в первый же день, еще даже не успев распределиться на факультет? Наконец первокурсники поднялись, и Скорпиус побежал вниз, но лестница была пуста. И только на нижней ступеньке стоял взъерошенный мальчишка.

\- Твоя? – он прищурился и протянул ему палочку.

Скорпиус кивнул, чувствуя, как теплеют пальцы, прикоснувшись к знакомому гладкому дереву.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Меня зовут Альбус,  
Скорпиус моргнул, вытер вспотевшую ладонь о мантию и пожал протянутую руку.  
\- М-малфой. Скорпиус Малфой.  
\- Я знаю. Пошли?

А потом было распределение. И, сидя за слизеринским столом, Скорпиус не отрываясь смотрел, как идет к столу Гриффиндора его новый знакомый - Альбус Северус Поттер.

***  
\- Поттер! Да Поттер же! Сев! Стой придурок, я ничего тут не вижу.

Северус вынырнул из темноты прямо перед ним и пришлось зажмуриться от света Люмоса, который в этой норе казался невыносимо ярким.

\- Где твоя палочка? – строго спросил Поттер.  
\- В кармане.  
\- Ты что, заклинание забыл?  
\- Нет.  
\- А чего тогда орешь?  
Скорпиус хмыкнул.  
\- Ты же знаешь, я не люблю догонять, а так – ты сам пришел.  
\- Что, испугался один идти к Филчу?.  
\- О да, Филч мой персональный ужас. Я каждую ночь просыпаюсь с воплями, ты разве не знал?  
Северус усмехнулся, плюнул на ладонь, протянул руку.  
\- Мир?  
Скорпиус поморщился, представив, что сказал бы папа, но вдруг вспомнил дедушку, улыбнулся и тоже плюнул, а потом накрыл ладонь Поттера своей.  
\- Мир.  



End file.
